the_nightmare_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis
Alexis Hall is a rich teen who attends High School with Janet Bingham, Todd Rossi, Dex Mancuso, and Freddy Goal. She is best-friends with a girl named Jen. She is portrayed by Madeline Zima in the episodes "School Spirit" and "Full Moon Halloween." History School Spirit Alexis is first shown in Mr. Tobias Langley's detention room. After the power goes out and Mr. Langley leaves, she calls her friend Jen to ask if the power is out at her house. She is surprised when Jen replied no. She hangs up after the map beside her flies up into the air and closes. She is the first to notice that nobody there did anything. She decides to follow everybody except Freddy out of the classroom to check out what is taking Mr. Langley so long. While in the hallway she tell Todd that he used to coach the debate team. She said her dad voted to get rid of the debate team due to budget cuts. She and Todd become leery when she says he retired. She calls Jen again, but loses reception. Dex pops around a corner, scaring her. She and the others hear screaming and go to the classroom to find Freddy gone. Written on the board it says "4 Left to Go". Dex believes that they are next. Alexis volunteers to call for help, but her battery is dead, causing Dex to ridicule her. Dex says Mr. Langley has Freddy. They try a payphone, but it is dead. She says they can try email on their teacher, Ms. Hanover's laptop. While Janet and Dex look at the laptop, Alexis and Todd try to open windows. Todd fails to break the windows so they decide to find Janet and Dex. When they return, they find Dex has been taken by Mr. Langley. Paper in the copy machine show Dex screaming and "3 Left to Go." Alexis thinks Dex is messing with them until Janet says the copier can't work without electricity. Todd and Janet find out Mr. Langley died in 1996 while Alexis runs to hide in an office. Alexis decides to find the but the exit has turned into a closet. Mr. Langley pops up and takes her for her father's sins (voting off debate team). Inside Janet's locker, Janet hears Alexis's phone ring and answers in where Mr. Langley says "2 Left to Go." Todd disappears, leaving Janet to save them by putting Mr. Langley's debate trophy in the trophy case. He smiles and everyone returns, not remembering a thing. They then leave the school happily. Full Moon Halloween Alexis is first seen sitting on a staircase waiting for a late bus with Freddy, Janet, Dex, and Todd talking about maulings that happened last Halloween. She and few others heard it was a werewolf. Out of the blue, a janitor cart falls down the stairs with Halloween party invitations on them. She finds this strange. She shows up and finds the party lame and gross. She is terrified when Freddy pretends to be a werewolf and grabs Dex. She says she wants to leave. She says she only has 30 minutes until curfew do to the animal attacks. She decides to get food, but it is all raw. Freddy tells the group that he brought them there to see which one is a werewolf because his little brother was attacked last year. He says he is going to destroy whichever one is a werewolf. Alexis and the group want to leave, but the doors are electrically locked. Alexis says she has to leave or she'll be grounded for breaking curfew. Freddy then brings out the Plogs, gremlins that detect werewolves. It is seldom until Alexis touches it, causing it to bite her. At first the group think Alexis is a werewolf until Dex reads that 20 minutes after the Plogs see light, they became human eaters. The Plogs split up and the group try to open the electric lock, but the Plogs chewed through the wire. They realize they can't eat through plastic so they try to catch them before the 20 minutes are up. Alexis and Todd find and capture a Plog hiding in the wall, while Dex and Janet find one, leaving 3 more to be found. Heel Turn Alexis displayed a heel persona when she berated Freddy after he revealed nobody is a werewolf. He said he did it so they might hang out with him sometime. They get the rest just as the Plogs turn into monsters. The Plogs shorted the electricity allowing the kids to go. Just before leaving, Janet asks Freddy where Alexis is. He finds her upstairs staring out the attic window at the full moon and stated that she missed her curfew. Alexis turned heel and transformed into a werewolf, much to Freddy's shock, and later attacked Freddy, most likely killing him. It is unknown if anybody else knew about Alexis being a villainess and werewolf, and the fate of the evil Alexis is also unknown.Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Females